maryskelternightmaresfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Riding Hood
Red Riding Hood is the first and leader of the Blood Maidens. She is a playable character in Mary Skelter: Nightmares and is available at the beginning of the game. Personality and Appearance Red Riding Hood is known for her brazen personality. She is a hot-blooded girl who rushes throughout Jail to accomplish her mission, as demonstrated when she sets off to save Alice. Due to her ardent yet reckless behavior, those around her sometimes go into a panic. She likes Jack for having the courage to stand up against the inhabitants of Jail, and enjoys having someone to manipulate. Her Blood Libido inclines her towards wearing something over her head. She's uncomfortable with the idea of her hood getting torn or scratched, and if she needs to remove it for reasons such as cleaning, her confident front quickly deteriorates. Synopsis Nightmares Pre-game Red Riding Hood was one of, if not the first, Blood Maiden that the Professor discovered. He took her in and raised her among Dawn, causing her to see him as a father figure. A father figure with a penchant for mad scientist-like behavior when it comes to dissecting and experimenting on Marchens, but a father figure nonetheless. When Red Riding Hood was given a Blood Weapon for her 10th birthday, she rushed into the Jail, eager to test it out and prove her strength to everyone. Deep in an area, she found another Blood Maiden, named Little Mermaid. The girl was surrounded by Marchens, covered in blood and wounds. Red Riding Hood rushed to rescue her, but by the time the battle finished, it was too late for Little Mermaid. The Corruption in her body overwhelmed her and sent her into Blood Skelter, the first known instance of it. The rest is a blur, but by the time Red Riding Hood comes to, Little Mermaid is dead, and Red Riding Hood is covered in her blood. Haru arrives to bring her back home, and takes Little Mermaid's corpse with them. By studying it, the Professor is able to suss out the existence and risks of Blood Skelter. While undoubtedly an important discovery for Dawn, the trauma involved has festered within Red Riding Hood since. Prologue Red Riding Hood enters the City Streets Area of the Jail to rescue some prisoners who may have a Blood Maiden among them. She manages to find Alice and free her from her cell. The girls are quickly followed by Alice's friend, Jack. After some quick introductions, Red Riding Hood explains to Alice that they are Blood Maidens and invites her to help them escape from the Jail. After realizing their similarities, Alice accepts the invitation on the condition that Jack is allowed to accompany them. During their escape, the group encounters a Nightmare, an undefeatable monster who roams the Jail. With no other choice but to run, the group is forced to abandon the other escapees and flee. Alice, after being drenched in Marchen blood and witnessing the Nightmare slaughter the others, enters Blood Skelter Mode. Red Riding Hood, thinking that Alice has lost her sanity, tells Jack to leave her but he approaches Alice despite her warnings. A rampaging Alice accidentally injures Jack, causing some of his blood to splatter on her. Alice suddenly reverts back to her normal self, much to Red Riding Hood's surprise. Jack is conscious, but bleeding pretty badly, so the two rush to get him out of the area. After reaching the Liberated District, Jack is patched up in Dawn HQ and introduced to the support staff. Mary Skelter 2 Prologue Red Riding Hood is deployed to the City Streets area with Otsuu and Little Mermaid in order to rescue some prisoners held there. After Alice goes berserk fighting a Nightmare, she's separated from the rest, and she isn't found among the ruins of the Liberated District, so she's presumed to be lost in the Jail. Power and Abilities Body Nipper is Red Riding Hood's Blood Ability that allows her to use her giant scissors to destroy various objects in the Jail. Blood Weapon. As a Blood Maiden, Red Riding Hood is able to utilize a Blood Weapon, depending on her job: * Libero: Red Riding Hood's default Job is well-rounded with numerous skills slots ranging from elemental magical attacks to support-based skills. (Shared with Rapunzel.) ** Splash Bomb is a Water-element magical attack that does minor damage to one enemy. ** Fire Attack is a Fire-element magical attack that does minor damage to one enemy. ** Heal is a support skill that restores a small amount of the target's HP. ** VY Blast is a Wind-element magical attack that damages all enemies. ** EX Healia is a support skill that restores a fair amount of the party's HP. ** Keraunos is a Lightning-element magical attack that does heavy damage to one enemy. ** Counter is a job specific passive skill that allows the character to counter attack upon physical damage. *'Poet: A support role specializing in buffs. Poets heal and support allies through their songs.' (Shared with Rapunzel.) *'Fairy: A versatile Job that uses debuffs and attack skills. Its dance means imminent death.' (Shared with Rapunzel.) *'Pierrot: A unique Job with random, double-edged skills. Its impact on battle is up to fate.' (Shared with Rapunzel's default Job.) *'Leech: A unique Job that draws power from enemies' blood to strike with unimaginable strength.' (Shared with Rapunzel.) Gallery Trivia * Red Riding Hood is named after the titular character in the European fairy tale Little Red Riding Hood. ** When in her Massacre and Blood Skelter modes, Red Riding Hood gains wolf-like ears, paws and tails, a nod to the wolf in the story. Category:Characters Category:Blood Maidens